Savior
by MaurisaJoy
Summary: When Jacob gets an invite to Bella's and Edward's wedding, he runs away to northern Squamish, Canada to seek solace. In Canada, he works at a women's shelter and soon realized that Bella needs to be forgotten. He then meets a girl named Kayla Burton, who volunteers at the shelter and is abused by her husband. But, Jake can't catch a break, conflict erupts. JAKE/OC. PRE-BD! READ!
1. Chapter 1: Killjoy

**Chapter 1: Killjoy**

The words were blurred.

I couldn't think straight nor see.

I loved her, nut she chose someone else, that leech.

Bella was supposed to be mine, she's supposed to be my imprint, my world.

The invitation to Bella's and that leech's wedding fell out of my hands, on the floor. I put my head in my hands and let out a sob. This is not happening, but it is, it truly is. In six weeks, Bella would be married to that freak, a vampire. Doesn't she knows how much I care for her and that I would risk my life for her? Didn't I prove that?

It seems as though everything that I had said to her just went over her head, as if I was talking to the wall or something. Everyone can see how much I love her and that I am obviously the right choice.

He's going to turn her, then I have to kill her. I can't do it, I can't. Sam would order me to do it, but I just can't. Bella still means so much to me and now she is dead, gone. Poof!

I will never be the same again.

I have to leave.

I have to be alone.

I have to get away from La Push.

* * *

It felt great to run in human form. I barely did this and now, as the wind blew in my face as I ran in the forest, a duffel bag perched on my shoulder, I never felt so free, so alive. It was invigorating.

Running in human form is safer. I knew that if I heard my brothers' protests for me not to run away, I would not leave at all.

'_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Mason Cullen…_'

It still rang throughout my brain, like a tumor.

I can't believe that they would have the balls to send me that invite.

Ha, RSVP my ass.

The Cullen clan wanted to test me, and well, they tested me good, like I was Scrabble or something.

I paused at the intersection. Cars zipped past me and I caught my breath. I was at the border to Canada probably.

This seems like a good place to hide out for a while. My pack barely went all the way to Canada. They will never that I am here; safe.

But first, I need to find a way to cross this shit.

More cars zoomed past and I sighed. This is going to take all day and night.

Then, a car parked a few yards away from me. I jogged over to it and pecked in. a woman kindly smiled at me. She was about Sue's age, her brown hair etched with some gray.

"Need a ride?" she asked. I nodded and hopped in. She pulled off.

"Thanks" I said, setting my duffel on the floor.

"No problem, what's your name?" she said.

"Jake" I answered.

"I'm Sylvia Marcus, nice to meet you" she said.

"You too" I replied. She chuckled.

"Running away?" she said, out-of-the-blue. I was speechless, my mouth agape. "Totally understand, Jake. I did the same when I was about your age, my Dad was a bastard. He was abusive, that's why I run a domestic violence shelter for women in Squamish. Girls needed a place to go and it wasn't any, so I opened one"

"Wow, that's….great" I said.

"Yup. I'm guessing that you need a place to crash, right? Until things cool over?" she said, glancing at me. I nodded. "You can stay at my house, it's connected to the building, I have a room. Just one rule"

"What is it?" I said, smiling.

"No fucking the women there, okay?" she said, "I know how you teenagers have crazy hormones, but this is a safe place. The women is very depressed and naïve"

"Deal" I said.

"Perfect" she said.

* * *

Calling the Butterfly Sanctuary Shelter for Women small is an understatement, it's huge. Three, big buildings with a little courtyard in the center and really high gates with a security guard at the front.

"We have to be this drastic. Sometimes the exes get really touchy, if you catch my drift. Can you get the boxes, please?" Sylvia said.

"Sure" I said, picking up a dozen or so boxes.

I followed Sylvia through the well-protected gate and in one of the buildings.

It was so open and it resembled a museum with all the artwork on the walls.

"It's beautiful here" I noted.

"Thanks, Jake" Sylvia smiled. She led me to the cafeteria, which was filled with women. They gave me strange looks and some even shivered, scared shitless. I can't believe that men actually does this to their girlfriends or wives. They break them down until they are nothing, it saddens and disgust me at the same time. I would never do that to the women I love.

Thoughts of Bella cross my mind. I missed her.

I missed her big, brown orbs and bird-like body that fit so perfectly in my arms. The way she smiled and pushed her hair out of her face; so precious and wonderful. I have to get her out of my thoughts and soul, because soon she'll be one of those things. I can't be depressed right now, it's too much of that right now. This place is a heap of misery. I have to stay strong, I can't be weak while these women are going through it.

I set the boxes on a table. Sylvia thanked me then turned towards the women.

"Ladies" she said. Within seconds, the conversations on the reasons why I was here and how they are afraid of me because of my stature, ceased. "Thank You. Ladies, this is Jake, he will be staying here in my quarters. He is a good kid and he will be put the work for his stay here. Let's give him a warm Butterfly Sanctuary hello"

Silence.

Crickets.

Nada.

"Um….Sylvia" I said, clearing my throat.

"Ladies, don't let Jake's muscles scare you, he is good, trust me" Sylvia persuaded. Some of the women clapped then others soon followed. Sylvia turned to me. "Want to say a few words, honey?"

"Oh, okay" I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

_What do I say? I can't discuss Bella with them, can I?_

I walked to the middle of the room and smiled.

"Uh….I'm Jake and I am happy to be here, helping you guys. Um….yeah" I stuttered like an idiot. I was never good at giving speeches. Sylvia patted my back.

"Adorable, isn't he?" she joked. The women laughed and I smiled, a blush creeping on my tan cheeks. At that moment, they looked so happy, like there wasn't anything so heartbreaking bothering them, as if all their pain just vanished. Sylvia had this charisma about her, she been where they are at now. She knows pain and struggle, and now, she's helping the ones that need it. "How old are you, honey?"

"Seventeen" I said. Some women giggled.

"Hey, hey, hey. No, ladies. You know the rules. Even if he's hot and around some of you guys' age. No. He is a staff member as well as our first male interior worker, so he should be treated with respect and like the other females….in a way" said Sylvia. Several women huffed and I smirked at some whispered comments that I heard with my excellent hearing. "Okay, that is all, you can resume"

The cafeteria soon erupted in huge talk as soon as Sylvia last words were out.

"Come on, Jake, I'll show you where you'll be staying" Sylvia said.

Again, like a weird déjà vu, I followed Sylvia out the cafeteria, down the long corridor and through a locked door until we were in the living room of what looked like a small apartment.

"Thanks" I said, plopping on the couch.

"No problem, Jake. You mind if I ask you question?" she said, sitting next to me on the couch.

"Sure, what?" I said, staring at her.

"Why are you here, Jake? In northern Squamish, Canada? Is something wrong at home? Abuse? Neglect? Other? I have to know for the application process to work here at this facility. Any warrants, honey?" she said.

"No. I just…..my life is fucked" I said.

"Talk to me, babe. I'm like a mother to these girls and women here as well as having a PhD in psychology. Tell me, it's confidential" she said, placing her hand on my knee.

I took a deep breath and told her everything. Well, not everything, just why I was here. You know, Bella and bloodsucker.

"….and that is why I am here, Sylvia" I finished.

"Aw, Jake, I'm sorry. Love is a confusing thing, you know? You can be happy at first, then suddenly mad and sad. I been through that. My ex-husband, that son of a bitch, James, cheated on me with the babysitter, cliché huh? The best thing that I had from that marriage was my son, Sean, my baby. He loves his momma, takes care of me. He goes to the community college and works at the lumber mill just so he can be closer to me. I'm not how I was back then, old age caught up to me. I'm old. But what I am trying to say is that loving this girl, Bella, right?" she said. I nodded. "It is only going to break you more. She left you, honey and what it looks like, she's not coming back. I know that this frightens you, but you have to get over her, one step at a time. First love is always like that. You are a good-looking, well-behaved young man, there will be more women to love and someday, your soul mate. When you find this girl, it will seem as though this Bella was never on your radar, a ghost. Trust me. We have workshops for this here, you can sign up if you like, and do your family know that you are here?" she said.

"No" I answered, fiddling with my thumbs.

"They will have to know. I know that your momma must be freaking out right now" she said, chuckling.

"I lost her when I was nine" I said.

"Jesus, babe, you are all messed up, just like the rest of us. For the time being, I'll be your adoptive mother, okay? Talk to me about anything at any time" she said. I nodded. "Cool, but you have to call your family though, I'm not forcing you to right now, but soon. Your room is down the hall to your left. Sean's room is right across from yours and mine is around the corner. You should have some towels and stuff in your room. When you're done, come down to Room B435 for an activity class, it'll be fun" she said then left.

I walked down the hall and went inside the room on the left. It was a nice blue color and spacious. A bathroom was connected as well as a walk-in closet. I unpacked and put my clothes in the bureau. As I sat on the king-sized bed, I thought about what Sylvia said. Forgetting Bella is the best thing to do for my health. She left me, she doesn't love me.

Bella is not my imprint, even though I wanted her to be. Someone else is, and I want to know who and when will I find her. The women for me that will never leave like Bella Swan. She'll be mine forever.


	2. Chapter 2: Rehab

**Chapter 2: Rehab**

I received my staff's uniform and I.D.

After I got everything settled, I began to work at the shelter, along with every other staff member. Some of the women though, didn't like me because…well, I am a boy. It is like they despise men.

Hey, I would do the same if I was a girl and beaten constantly by the man that I loved.

Being here makes my life look glamorous. I was never abused nor neglected. I had two loving parents, food, friends, and a roof over my head. Hearing these sob stories made my knees weaken to the point of no return.

I only worked here for a mere day and I'm already feel for these women, going through so much.

I sat through a couple of therapy sessions with Sylvia and some girls that were about my age.

I had to leave after a while, their stories angered me.

How could some men be so cruel, so vile?

Don't they know how much a woman go through to care for us? To give us love and pride?

Women tend to us, give us children, and love us.

My mother was like that and my Dad would rather commit suicide than hit her.

At lunch, I sat with the other staff members. I concentrated on my food as if it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

My fellow staffers, gossiped like the high-maintenance magazines that you see on newsstands.

"….so he called me last night wanting another booty call. I was like, 'Hell, no, you fucker' Yuck!" one staffer, Melanie, gushed.

"On my God, really?" another staffer, Christine, said. Those two and Bridget, a very quiet girl, were only a few years older than me, in college, but they talked as if they were teenagers in heat. Their like freaking juniors at the university, for Christ sakes.

I pushed around my mac and cheese and huffed. Besides George, the security guard, Sean, Sylvia's son, and Mario, the gardener, and I, there wasn't any other man to talk to.

Shit, I could barely talked to the females here because there was this no romantically/sexually involvement rule with workers. It is not that I would want to be in a relationship right now, I just someone to talk to instead to talkative women and loud guys, even if I am kind of use to it.

"Girls, isn't he, like, the new staff person?" I heard Melanie whispered. I scoffed and took a bite of my food.

"Totally, I heard from Katie that his name is Jake" Christine whispered. At this I rolled my eyes.

"God, he is so hot, I always wanted to do an Indy. Yum" Melanie said.

Jesus, does this girl have dignity.

"Jake!" I heard Melanie called, but I simply ignored. "Jake, oh Jake….."

I faced her, a scowl on my face.

"Yes?" I said, irritated.

"Hello, there. How are you enjoying it here?" Melanie said, a smirk on her face. She was a pretty girl. Dirty blonde ringlets cascading on her shoulders, big blue eyes, and pale skin. She just wasn't my type. She's a bitch, a spoiled rotten bitch.

"Fine" I said, turning quickly back around to continue my lunch. I felt the seat next to me shift and glanced curiously at Melanie, who now was right next to me.

"Hiya" she said, cocking her head to the side. She reached out here hand and touched my forearm. I removed her hand. "Oh, strong and feisty. Me likey"

She licked her lips in what she thought was a provocative manner. To me, though, she looked like a guppy.

"Why are you over here, Melanie?" I said as calmly as I could possibly muster. She smiled when I said he name.

"Sitting next to you, dumbass" she laughed, touching my arm again, I removed it.

"I know, I can see that, but why? You know how Sylvia feels with not having platonic relationships with workmates" I conceded.

"Oh, whatever. Sylvia can't always keep us from not doing it. We are adults, adults have needs that need to be fulfilled" she purred, squeezing my leg, I jumped. She cackled like a diabolical psycho.

Wow, I am such a charmer. First, I fall in love with an emotional incompetent, frown-wearing girl, and now this sex-crazed slut.

What do I have that make me so fucked up? Seriously.

It only gets worse and worse for me.

"I'm sorry, Melanie, but I can't. Please stop" I said, trying to control my anger. I can't lose it right now.

"Aw, you are begging me. How sexy. Why? Tell me, Jake. Are you damaged? I can help you" she said, squeezing my thigh.

FUCK!

"Stop it now, you whore" I growled lowly under my breath. She was shocked for a second, then she recovered like a slinky, as if nothing was wrong.

"Talk dirty to me, Jake" she whispered. I rolled my eyes, gathered my things and left. "Bye!"

Psycho bitch trying to get in my fucking pants like so cheap whore. Shit, as if I am attracting to _**that. **_I am no Paul. I threw my food out and walked down the hall to supervise a creative writing therapy session.

When I entered the room, I expected to see old Mrs. Frances, a retired professor from Oregon State. I was not expecting a beautiful ebony woman two or three inches shorter than Leah Clearwater with a sexy chin-length bob that perfectly framed her face and covered her entire left eye.

The door slammed shut and she jumped.

She turned around and my heart stopped.

Damn…

She was….she…..oh, Lord….wow…..I-I…God…..I think that I….

I'd imprinted. Most definitely, positively, absolutely.

Her features were soft, kind-like. She had a nice structured jaw and beautiful pink, pouty lips that I wanted to kiss and nibble on, incessantly until my own goes raw. My breath got caught in my throat. I wanted to start a conversation with her, but I was unable now, it was virtually impossible. I just couldn't bare it.

She smiled a grin, her teeth straight and white like the finest pearl in the ocean.

"Hello" she said. Her voice was heavenly.

"H-Hey, uh….where is Mrs. Frances?" I said.

"Oh, she's sick. I volunteered to take some of her classes" she said.

"You work here?" I asked, hurriedly. God, where was I?

She giggled, "Yeah. I help with the cooking in the kitchen, I cooped up all day in there"

"Oh. I'm Jacob" I said, putting out my hand.

She happily shook it, the connection was like electricity, "Kayla. Kayla Burton"

Pretty name for such a beautiful girl.

She ran her hand through her hair, revealing a big blue-black bruise on the side of her forehead.

"Ouch, are you okay?" I said, worried. She touched the bruise, cursed at herself then fixed her hair.

"Y-yeah, fi-fine" she stuttered. She rambled to herself. I only caught a few words.

'Stupid', 'no one', and 'hurt me'.

Something wasn't right. I didn't like this shit at all.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded.

The class soon came in and I wasn't buying her story. Something was up.

I wanted to find out.


	3. Chapter 3: You & Me

**Chapter 3: You & Me**

Days went on and all I could think about was Kayla. She had that aura to her, you know, like she can never hurt a fly or anything in the world. Yes, she is that special. I couldn't find her anywhere, even though she told me just a few days ago that she works in the kitchen. I checked there as well as the creative writing classroom. Nothing. My beloved was nowhere in sight. It was if she was hiding from me. Like she didn't want nothing to do with me, which is absolutely prosperous when I think about it now because I just met her the other day.

I pretended not to notice that much, but in my heart I was. It was like an addictive drug that I needed to take constantly. However, I had much more things to worry about, like Melanie. She just couldn't get enough and it was bothering the fuck out of me.

Like seriously, doesn't she take a hint to get the fuck away? Hello, this is your conscience calling, he's not interested you slut!

There is another therapy session today in the sculpting room. Every staff member is required to oversee, meaning that Melanie and Christine was here.

I could feel her eyes burning in the back of my head. God, she was like the Bubonic Plague, you could never get away from her. She is a fucking man-eater!

Melanie said something incoherent, even to my ears, and Christine snickered. I decided to focus on Sylvia only. I was already interested in helping out this tragic cause anyway, so I minds well soak up all the information that I can possibly get.

The chair next to be no longer empty. I smelt that familiar, distasteful smell that belonged to the disastrous Melanie.

"Aren't you sick of this shit?" she whispered. I bit my lip, smothering swears and a really rude reply. "I mean, God, just dust yourself off, you know?"

I ignore her, she wasn't worth my time, my breath, a single thought in my mind. Sometimes, I hated people like this.

They are so rude and egotistical, let alone cold hearted. I cannot believe that she has the balls to say this when there are so many that are dying from this very thing. This bitch, I swear to Lord, needs a wakeup call or something. This is no fantasy land, this is the real world, reality and she better awakened soon or it'll only go from downfall for her and her giggly friend. Sylvia then stopped talking and Miss Spencer, an old hippie woman, began to teach the class their assignment. Put of the corner of my eye, I saw _her. _

Kayla.

My breath hitched, butterflies appeared in my stomach, my heart quickened. She was tying me down to this Earth, she was my reason for life, and here she is, in a pain blue tee and jeans, yet to me, she's stunning; a model nonetheless. She spotted me instantly and waved, walking over.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Uh…hi" I said, foolishly. She chuckled, it sounded like angels singing and I sighed. Melanie grimaced at her, but I could care less, Kayla was here. My sweet, mysterious Kayla.

Melanie looked at Kayla up and down, a sneer on her face. She looked like a weird fish.

"Kayla, so nice to see you. How's your hubby?" Melanie said in a sickening sweet voice.

Whoa…whoa, the bitch said what?

Kayla looked uncomfortable and rubbed her arm, awkwardly.

"Fine, thanks for asking, Mel" Kayla said. Melanie shrugged, making Kayla roll her eyes.

Kayla sat down on the other side of me and I was speechless.

"You're married?" I asked her, lowly. It sounded dirty coming out of my mouth, disgusting. She should be married to me, not that fucker, whoever he is.

"Yeah….sorry I didn't tell you, Jake" she said.

Her brown eyes sparkled and she gave me a look of pure pity. I couldn't say no to that face, damn, I couldn't say no to her at all.

"No problem" I replied. She smiled and squeezed my arm. I smiled at her as well.

"Thanks" she said.

"How old are you anyway, if you don't mind me asking?" I said.

She giggled, "Jake, woman don't like to be asked that particular question, but I'll spare you, I'm nineteen" she said.

My head, like, literally exploded.

"A bit too young to wed, huh?" I said.

She bit her lip, pondering for a moment. God, that is so sexy.

"Yeah, I know…..me and my husband, Drew, got married when I was pregnant" she said.

Shit, shit, shit! She has a baby with the asshole too?

Really, God, really? Just strike me already, will you?

She waited for my reply.

"Oh….."

"Yeah, but….uh….I don't have her….she's in heaven" she said, looking down.

"Oh, Kayla, my apologies, I didn't know" I babbled.

She shook her head, grinning softly.

"It is okay, Jake. Don't worry" she said.

"Was it SIDS or something?"

"No, a miscarriage. I….uh…fell, yeah, I fell…..down the steps" she said, no longer looking in my eyes. My heart broke that we no longer had this connection and that she was hiding something from me. I placed my oversized, calloused hand on hers. She looked up, a single tear running down her cheek.

"You can tell me anything, Kayla, we're friends" I reassured her. She inhaled deeply and nodded.

However, I want to be more than just buddies…..

"Thank you" she said so lowly that I thought that my superior hearing wouldn't be able to pick it up.

* * *

Kayla and I sat with each other at lunch. She told me about her life. She's a genius. And no, I am not saying that because she is my imprint, but seriously, she is. She graduated high school at thirteen and got a freaking Master's in English and Education by the time she was seventeen. She also has a Bachelor's in Creative Writing and French Literature.

She met her husband, Drew, that son of a bitch, in college. He's six years older than her and he's an engineer at the lumber mill. They began dating when she was sixteen, and she got pregnant when she was almost eighteen.

She told me about the baby that she would've had, a girl that was supposed to be named Adrienne-Hope. Kayla miscarried when she was five months pregnant with her and she blames herself everyday for what she had told me was an "accident", but I knew that wasn't the whole entire truth.

Today, I wont bug her about it, but I will soon when the time's ready. Right now, I am just happy that my imprint and I are having a normal conversation, discussing one's family and aspirations in life. She is totally supportive, as I am of her, and that is the best thing that I can ever wish for.

She's also different than Bella; she doesn't judge or bicker that much. All she does is smile. It makes me seem as though I am doing something right.


	4. Chapter 4: Stripped Tides

**Chapter 4: Stripped Tides**

It was Saturday and the Canadian wind blew ferociously. I could barely feel it, being a mythological creature and all. As I walked down the street of the small town of Squamish, I received looks. People moved out of my way as though I was a criminal and I heard rumors about me from whispering mouths due to my highly advanced ears.

"_I heard that he's assisting Sylvia up at her shelter", someone said. _

"_Yeah, he's like seventeen or something. I heard that he had sex with one of the patients"_ another said.

"_Me too, it was Kayla Burton, I believe"_ a third person gossiped.

"_God, help her. She needs someone to take care of her. Poor girl. That husband of hers needs to go to prison"_

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned around. The three old women smiled tenderly at me.

My Kayla? No, not my Kayla.

They must be mistaken.

Yeah, it's total bullshit.

I continued to walk down the street, past bars and clothing shops.

But one thing caught my eye as I took a glance through a window of a grocery store.

"Kayla" I breathed.

Wow, talk about speaking of the Devil or in this case, my angel.

I watched her for a moment as she paid for her groceries, a tall, bulky African-American man right behind her, staring intently at her.

But not the way I study her at the shelter; my eyes were full of love and affection. He, on the other hand, looked bored and frustrated.

His lips moved, meaning he said something. And by the expression on his face, it wasn't nice. The big, burly man grabbed the groceries and walked out the store, Kayla followed being closely, a sad look on her gorgeous face.

When her eyes met mine, she smiled.

"Hey, Kayla" I said, politely.

"Uh…hi, Jake" she stuttered, diverting her gaze to her black booties shyly.

The man eyed me then his wife.

God, I hate saying that shit.

"Kayla, who is this?" he said, angrily.

"Oh…..a friend….from the shelter" she said, hurriedly.

He arched an eyebrow.

"Really now? Hey, I'm her husband, Drew" he said, sticking out his hand. I quickly shook it.

"Nice to meet you" I said.

He grunted a reply.

"Say bye to your friend, babe" he instructed Kayla, walking away. I stepped towards her and pointed back at Drew.

What an asshole!

"Doe he always talks to you like that?" I asked.

She looked away, "Don't Jake. Please"

I chuckled, "I won't, Kayla. Why is he talking to you like that, like you're a child?"

"Stay out of it, Jake" she warned, walking away. "See you on Monday"

I stood there, in shock, as she placed the groceries in the trunk and then sat on the passenger side. With one last malicious glare from Drew, they drove off.

God…I really want to beat his old, cocky ass so fucking bad!

* * *

The sun shone through the curtains of my bedroom. I didn't feel like getting up, beginning the day. Instead, I just want to lie here, under the comforter that I really didn't need, dreaming about Kayla next to me. In my mind, she wasn't with that bastard, she was here, with me, cuddling. My hands is in her hair, caressing it as she drifted off to sleep. Her body is warm against mine, so soft that it leaves me tingly all over. And then, her eyes open and I stare into her beautiful chocolate browns just before we make wild, passionate love.

Oh, fuck….I need a goddamn cold shower.

I jumped up and practically ran to the shower.

I need her…so bad.

* * *

"Hey, Kayla" I called out on Monday morning as she walked up the path leading to the front entrance. Her husband's car drove off with a screech. "Kayla?"

"We can't talk, Jake" she said, her head down.

"What? Why?" I asked, walking towards her.

"Jake…please" she begged, stepping away from me.

"Kay, sweetie. Talk to me, please" I said, my voice breaking. "We're friends"

"Not anymore. Sorry, but I can't" she said.

"Tell me, explain to me why we can't be friends anymore" I said, lowly.

She looked up and I saw it. Oh Jesus, I fucking saw it. Her right eye was black and blue.

"Because, Drew says so" she replied.

"He did this to you, didn't he?" I said, aghast.

She nodded and I lost it, I fucking lost it!

THE MOTHERFUCKING BITCH IS DEAD!

"No, Jake. You have to calm down. Please. He just felt insecure. You know how men are, they want to feel untouchable, and it's in their genes. Their masculinity. This is the first time" she said. I gave her a look.

"Sure" I said, sarcastically.

"I-I'm ser-serious her-here Ja-Jake. Don't" she stuttered.

"Fine, but I still hate him. He shouldn't being doing this to you" I said.

"Whatever, Jake. Next time, just mind your own business" she growled, walking away.

What the fuck did I do, besides care?


End file.
